thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Delores Gloompond
Delores '(デロレス Deroresu'') is a former house slave for a smaller house of nobles within Vroldafn. Born into slavery, Delores became obligated to do many tasks for her masters, ranging from house maintenance, Entertainment and even serve as the house's experimental rat. The house was infamous for practicing some rather morbid arts of magic and medicine, practices which eventually led to a mutation in her body, causing her to be afflicted with Osteogenesis Imperfecta, or Brittle Bone Disease. This incurable sickness caused her bones to weaken over time, growing less and less resilient up to a point. Fearing for her Life and continued value within the house, she made an attempt to run for it, having stolen a considerable amount of gold ot help her on her way. She journey and escape took her far across the land, and right through the city which housed the High Lords of House Gloompond. With the men only a few hours behind her, and closing in at a rapid pace, Delores desperately pleaded to the Citizens for sanctuary in Exchange for the gold she had. Refused at every turn, one man approached her and hastily led her to the Gloompond Palace, earning her a few fracture along the way. It was not long Before the man had her taken in Before the lord of the house, Guang Gloompond. The man revealed the gold pieces to Guang to display her as a thief and escaped slave, but that caused Guang little concern. He dismissed the man and asked to hear from Delores herself while he provided her with plenty of water to rejuvenate herself from traversing with the unforgiving sun high in the sky The men and their Lord stood Before the Gloompond's gates not long after. The Lord demanded his slave returned, but Guang refused him.The Lord offered gold in return for her and was yet refused. The Lord threatened to have house Gloompond burned to the ground if the slave was not handed over, and yet he was refused. Now Delores lives within Gloompond Palace as one of his Children, raised, educated and trained in the arts of magic by her new father, and in recent years have been speculated to be the first of his kids to be permitted to wear the name Gloompond and inherit the Gloompond Palace. Appearance With a near constantly bowed head, attentive eyes, moderately well-kept hair and timid disposition, there is no hiding the history she carried with her. After years of servitude, old habits die hard, leaving many in the early days to have called her "The Lady who Serves" Her eyes are something very prominent when compared to the rest of her. Big, wide, and attentive eyes, careful to take in ever little motion that occurs around her, pink irises and fairly large pupils to match the eyes, giving them a large almond shape. The darting of the eyes has often led to people be suspicious of either her origin or her mental health. Her hair too stands as a bit of an oddity, with it's crimson strands, only moderately attended. She has come out testing a multitude of various styles over her time in freedom, but the one she would always return to is this Apple-esque cut along with a long pony tail to the side of her head. The strands are somewhat thick and rough to the natural touch, making it less than appealing to many, making her father quite attentive to make it at least somewhat presentable. Delores is of slender frame, with little curves to speak of. Her diligent training has seen to that, making her more effective on the field as opposed to in the ball room. With exception of curves, there is a set collection of muscles instead along her upper arms, thighs, and abdomen, faintly visible up close. Her movements have come to be considered elegant over recent years, her movements fluid and without pause. While many interpret it as a lady's walk, the fact of the matter is that it springs from a necessity of caution, as any misplaced step or too heavy placement could lead to cases of fractures or worse due to her sickness. Her attire of choice often comes down to a relatively short and simple white dress, tied together around her waist with a golden ribbon, jewelry of gold which had been granted to her from her father in celebration of her fourteenth birthday, pieces which lie close to heart for her and with lacking footwear. Simple yet comfortable in her humble opinion, yet even she knows that there are times when more appropriate attire is in requirement. As she hates the idea of going all up to the wall fancy, she and Guang came to an agreement on her attire for more noble endeavors. A simple yet elegant white and pink dress, her old jewelry removed in exchange two pairs of bracelets reaching from her forearm to her upper arm, a pink veil connecting the two. Around her waist is a piece of fabric, not too different from a corset of green color, everything held together with the typical ribbon. According to her, her simplistic taste originates from the opinion of that one should not mask their true selves behind frivolous trinkets. Personality Delores can be basically summed up as a Lady who knows what's in her heart. She is considered to be something of a realist with tints of pessimism, always looking at things from a reasonable and tolerable manner rather than to let personal feelings cloud her judgment. She has been described as reserved, preferring to keep her story and thoughts to herself unless it becomes paramount that something is to be addressed. During her time of slavery, she was often held up as an example of what a slave ought to be. A timid disposition, attentive to everything which occurs in her near vicinity, quick to action without instruction, and knew exactly when and when not to speak, especially around guests. Delores knows just how to make people feel more comfortable or at ease around her, a trait she also picked up during her olden days, as it aided her to escape the wrath of her masters. The many years of slavery have carried over in some aspect into her current everyday life, as she always attends the needs of others ahead of herself, much like how she would do with her former owners. She has been described as a very adaptive individual, someone who is quick to take their lot in Life and make the best of it, as very evidently displayed to whoever has the chance to meet her. From being this timid and unimportant girl in some Calco's possession, into one of the most revered ladies in all of Yu'lon, despite her heritage. When presented with the possibility of change, she will take hold of it without hesitation, as she Believes that one must either change with the current or be drowned by it. Delores is of a kind disposition, always looking out for those close to her, and equally so with those whom she is unfamiliar with. If it is within her Power, she will aid anyone who is in need of such. However, there are times when this kindness causes her more heartache than anything. As a Lady Rising within society and soon to take up the name and title of Delores Gloompond: Lady Regent of Yu'lon, she has to make choices which contradict her own morals every so often in order to appease the other nobles of her realm. Delores has been described as selfless to a fault. She can prove helpful and kind to the point where it becomes detrimental to herself. For one such example is when she reached her eighteenth birthday and Guang made the official announcement that she would inherit the throne of Yu'lon, he made a request of her which many Close members of friends and family objected to, calling it unreasonable and bordering on cruel. Delores is a woman who finds the more astonishing views to be found with the fairer of sexes, preferring the assets and general disposition of women rather than men, leading to the Point where Guang spoke of the requirements which would be asked of he once she took to the throne. He asked of her to give up on the pursuit of a woman to Court and instead aim for something a bit more rugged. Once again, thinking of it realistically, she did come to the conclusion that heirs would be a requirement in the future, a requirement she could never fulfill with a woman by her side. This came as a blow as while she holds an appreciation for men and what they offer, she still finds women as her preference. Without hesitation, she cast aside her own happiness in order to impress her father and live up to the trust placed in her. Delores is not afraid of conflict, whether it is verbal or physical, often taking to conflicts like a fish to water. Whether it proves successful or not is one thing, but she enjoys to take part in battles of wit and body, one of the reasons for her to take up arms in the militia Sine Missione. One reason her her enjoyment of these things is that she views conflict as an error, something that is wrong and needs to be corrected by whichever mean necessary. It is not in Delores nature to hate, but it is within it to know fear. Not to say that she is easily scared, but there are a few things in lífe which make it to her list of terrors. After the haunting experiences she lived through at the hands of her old masters, she has come to experience fears unlike any other in her existence when confronted by either doctors or syringes. The experiences she lived through at the hands of a man of medicine has left her scarred to the Point where she distrusts any man or woman trained in medicine. When Delores is in a foul mood or just generally feeling down she tends to do something which she picked up during her time of servitude. As a house slave, she was obligated to uphold a multitude of tasks in their name, whether that be cleaning, teaching a new servant or slave how to their work or even entertaining her masters. One of their preferred means of this was to have her dance for them. In order to keep them entertained she sought to learn a multitude of various dance styles in order to always be able to bring them variety as to not have them grow bored of her. No longer necessarily doing it for others, she dances in order to remind her of the choices and liberty which has been offered her. Sadly, there are times when dancing is not sufficient, and a more personal approach would be required. Unfortunately, Delores is the kind of woman to seclude her emotions rather than bringing them up front before those trusted to her. Even the likes of her father, the man whom she trusts the most stand victim of her emotional seclusion, not telling him about any of her issues unless she is directly confronted about it. This has caused several occasions where she has nearly crumbled into emotional breakdowns as her emotions begin to get the better of her. Relationships Guang Gloompond At the beginning, Delores was not certain about what to make of Guang. He appeared to be of a kind nature by taking her in and even defending her against her former masters, but at the same time, he is a Calco, part of the same race and society which keeps her kind in endless servitude. Despite her concern and hesitation, it did not take long Before she started to adore the man. Oh yeah, she's a Little daddy's girl, dedicated to please him at every turn and impress with everything she has, an effort which helped to garner her the mistrust of her sister, Guan-yin. The relationship shared between the Guang and Delores is one of utmost love and respect. Around her, Guang shows a lot more tenderness and affection when compared to the rest of his Children, which, again, earned her the unpleasing attention of Guan-yin. Despite the lacking Comfort found with her sister, the loving relationship of father and daughter is strong between the two. Guan-yin There has never been a friendly discussion between these two girls. Shortly after their meeting, a rivalry took form between them. Delores Always found issue with Guan-yins "Higher than thou" attitude and superior disposition, something which Delores found very displeasing, and as if that was not enough, Guan-yin made it quite clear to her that as Guan is the first Child of the family, she stands superior to Delores and all others who follow. Their relationship didn't grow any more comforting after hearing of Guan's condition. Both of the Girls hold their father in very high regard, but Guan would seemingly take it one step further if only it were possible. Feeling disgusted with her, Delores would never call her sister again, as such a title would imply at least some moderate sense of familial bond or fondness for her. No such thing exists between them now. Calypso Gloompond Khapri History Delores had never known anything else than the bonds of servitude. She never had the chance to know a mother's love, the protective nature of a father or the pestering presence of siblings. Her very first memory is of when the house of Qián branded her at the age of four. Serving as a household slave for one of the most influential houses in Qúilan, her life stood itself above many other of their slaves. This life served to make her cautious of every act she made, but not to such an extent that it proved detrimental to her work, lest she was to be punished further. For many years, this was the state of her existence. Day in and day out, she lived for the whims of her masters, doing anything they asked of her. In order to survive among them, she sought to make herself in-expendable. She did this by picking up a multitude of tricks in order to please and entertain her owners. She learned how to sing, how to dance, fight, and over time, even how to perform minor magical feats, all for the spectacle of the matter. She thought herself safe. That was until their last "rat" died. The lady and the Lord ended up in an argument, one where the Lady demanded to have Delores in her sole possession. Standing between the choice of denying and being tossed out, or complying and surrendering their best servant to her morbid acts, he did as she wished. Delores was now the family's new experimental rat. The house of Qián is infamous for their dark practices with both medicine and magic, something which Delores was aware of but didn't imagine could happen to her even in her most haunting nightmares. Yet despite how horrid a fate this was, she tried to see it as yet Another task which she could fulfill, which in turn would make her even more invaluable. Testing out a new formula, the Lady of the house injected it into Delores in order to study and analyze the results. The results were quickly shown. Both the muscular and skeletal structure began to weaken, making everyday Life all the harder for her. After this incident, her value as a slave quickly declined. With the disease of brittle bones in her system, she could no longer fight or protect, the first of many obstacles for her. She could no longer lift any heavy objects, nor arrive at her master's side as quickly, she could no longer dance as energetically without shattering whole bones. The only thing she could prove any good for these Days was her voice, but that was not enough for her masters. One night she received Word from the other slaves in the household that the lord and lady had plans of executing her as they no longer had any use of a slave who can't do proper work. Fearing for her Life, devastated by their decision, she quickly took as much gold and coin as she could possibly gather Before taking off from the house. Branded a fugitive, Delores had to pay excessive amounts in order to be granted shelter, passage or transport. She did not have the physical ability to outrun anything these Days, so she had to rely on fleeting wealth and a clever mind in order to outpace them. After some time into her escape, she came across the Town of Yu'lon, a well-respected city which housed one of the twelve great houses of Vroldafn: The Gloomponds. Knowing very well that the forces of Qián were not far away from her position, she began to seek shelter of some sort until the forces had passed through. No matter who she turned to, no one would take her in or take her away from there. Growing desperate, she grew incautious of who she asked, which would eventually lead to a guard who came and took her before the Gloompond Palace. Tossed to the ground, the cracking sound of fracturing bones could be heard through the throne room. Before her was a throne carved from Blackrock, and upon it sat the Lord of the Palace. Not a lady as she had expected, but a lord. When he started asking questions, she answered them as honestly as she dared and could. His disposition and his way of carrying himself intimidated her within short, and to a greater extent than she had ever felt living with the Qiáns. Lord Gloompond called for the clearing of the room with the exception for him, Delores and a handful of his servants. They approached her, unwavering, unchanged in their ways, and Delores feared her end. When he stopped in front of her, he did something she believed impossible. A Calco kneeled before a human. A mere slave. He offered her food and water, even took time to inspect her for broken bones. He spoke words of comfort before sending her to the doctor. This would prove to be a mistake. As soon as she got there and saw all the equipment and familiar images, she was reminded of somewhere she didn't want to be. Somewhere dark, cold and humid, filled with shapes and objects that she'd rather forget. She flailed and screamed with no end. It was then that a hand clasped hold of Delores' own. It was Lord Gloompond, looming above her, with the kindest smile she had ever known. With a soft and gentle squeeze, she assured her of her safety underneath his roof. After some time of simply breathing, she allowed them to tend to her, so long as the Lord was there to oversee it. The terms were met, and by the next time she awoke, her fractures were healed, but no one was in the room. Typical of course, why would anyone wait for a slave? Within minutes, the Lord came back in to fetch her. Apparently, her lady and her troops stood outside Calling for them. Hesitant, the Lord extended his hand once more, promising her safety. The two of them arrived at the gates to greet their "guests". The lady demanded that her slave were to be returned to her. The Lord refused her. The lady offered payment in exchange for the return of her slave and once more, he refused her. Furious the lady called to the lord and threatened to have his entire Town and Palace razed to the ground if she was not returned. Expecting to have reached her end, Delores prepared herself to be handed over. Instead, the Lord answered back with single word, challenging them to the attempt. They left and never returned. The Lord offered Delores a Place to call her own within his walls, to have her as a guest of his for about a two weeks time. Unsure what to make of him, she hesitated. On one hand, he was a Calco, a man who served to the whims of this wretched nation, and more than likely held slaves of his own. But then again, her options were few, and if she were to leave the safety of the walls, the pursuit would ensue. She accepted his offer to stay and was granted more than she could have ever hoped for. After some time of living with the Lord known as Guang, she almost came to grow accustomed to these circumstances. Servants attending to her needs, proper clothes and even jewelery became hers. But all things must come to an end. During that which was meant to be their last dinner together, Delores engaged in pleasant conversation with her host, having grown accustomed to him too, as well as having found herself coming to be rather fond of the man. She did not want to leave, but she held little choice. Before their meal was over, Guang extended an offer to her. A Calco can not host a guest forever, it is deemed improper, even more so if the guest is human. So with that in mind, instead of sending her out into the cruel world with only a pouch of coin, he asked her a simpel question: Would you like to be my daughter? It all fell into Place. Like he said, he could not host her forever as a guest, but no law could ever forbid him from taking care of his own Child, adopted or not, Calco or not. She humbly accepted his offer Before embracing him in gratitude. After that fortunate day, she has lived as a legitimate daughter of House Gloompond, and under Guang's tutelage, she has risen to stature she thought unreachable for her. She has been taught magic by the best so that she may live her Life as she wishes, unimpeded by her condition, how to do math and handle a household without getting on one's knees and has even come to understand the politics of Vroldafn in full and so much more. And she knew exactly why he taught her all of this. It was so that she may one day inherit the Gloompond name and Palace. He would make her a lady one day. When she realized that, she swore to dedicate her Life to proving her Worth to her father, to show her that his faith in her would never be misplaced. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enchantment Enchantment is a style of magic, arcane arts, and a style of combat which, while once practiced across Earthland, it has grown to become antiquated by more modern and specialized practices of magic. Enchantment is a rather unique practice in that rather than creating something of its own, like many other Magics of the day, enchantment revolves around the concept of manipulating and bending the surroundings to one's whims, to take Control over the objects, particles and forces which make up and influence our World. Perhaps this could show as to why the art became outdated, as the understanding of the world and its functions in ancient times were soundly lacking when compared to more recent times. Now, with a more modern knowledge of the World, Enchantment has seen a rapid rise of popularity amongst mages, even given rise to its nickname of being an Omnipotent Magic. A false assumption, to be sure, but when taken into account of what Enchanters are capable of, both practically and hypothetically, it is not unreasonable to make that statement. Faulty, but not unreasonable. With the ability of enchantment in hand, A mage can prove capable of doing a multitude of tasks, such as controlling, changing, altering, and even outright warping reality for those of most extraordinary amongst mages by the simple means of affixing ones magic and power unto the desired target to then twist and change it accordingly to the mage's desires. While the typical enchanter can reach no further than manipulating the physical surroundings such as the elements, the alteration of objects and in some cases, people, which is astounding in itself, those of far higher caliber, those granted the titles of High Enchanters, have proven capable of far more extraordinary feats, such as the manipulation of the particles and even warping reality to certain extents. What's more, they have been shown that, granted that they have the theoretical knowledge of how it's done, through enchantment, one can replicate other Magics based upon their doings and effects upon the world. Though it stands worthwhile to mention that while an enchanter may prove able to replicate spells and/or effects of other Magics, they will prove to generally be a bit weaker than the Magics which specialize on the topic, essentially making a fire spell from an enchanter generally lesser than the fire spell from a proper fire mage. Delores is a mage of considerable power, one that has shown her capabilities time and time again. While not fully the rank of a high enchanter, she has displayed similar prowess to one with her ability to manipulate particles of all kinds, and even replicating certain spell works from other Magics, such as crash, and even enhance her own and others bodies to enhance their performance. Enchantment is Delores' most commonly used magic, and arguably her most powerful. Her preferred means of utilizing this magic is to perform ranged combat and decimate them at a distance. This often leads to the opponents believing that this is her sole means of combat, only to utterly devastate them when they come Close, believing that they are then safe moments Before getting crushed by her enhanced muscle magic. * '''Ether Whip: '''This attack is shaped from amassed ethernano and photons, taking on the physical form of an extremely powerful whip. This attack is one of Delores' few Melee attacks, and one she uses frequently at that. The whip radiates immense amounts of infra-red energies, yet it is restricted to the surface alone, allowing for extremely powerful and heated impacts. Thanks to the heat, the whip can lash through solid steel with ease. Luckily, the whips heat can be freely regulated to minor, extreme or nonexistent levels.The whip of light is so potent that even minor lashes can have some serious repercussions for the unwary, as the whip excudes such intense light energy from that small surface that the body get thrown aside from the energy that was unleashed. As it is controlled by Neith, the durability of the whip can be regulated as well as the heat itself, ranging from the strength of leather to the immense strength of some of the toughest metals in the known world. * '''Ether Cocoon: '''Sharing the same properties as the webbing and whip, the Cocoon is the penultimate form of the ether series. By taking the whip and lengthening it with little regard for how long it becomes. As this is done, Neith will proceed to wrap these long ropes of magic around her opponent like a cocoon, which is connected to Neith's hands by a strong strand of magic. Once this act has been performed, there are several ways to utilize this spell. The first and most obvious is to simply keep them trapped in there, pulling at the strings to tighten and constrict the enemy in place. Then there is the method of heating up the cocoon to indescribable heights as the foe is trapped within the bonds by increasing the IR levels from the strands of magic, heating up the enclosed cocoon to such levels that it can kill nearly any man within minutes.Lastly, Neith may start swinging the cocoon around wildly, as if it were a flail. * '''Ether Stitching: * Harden: * Weaken: * Muscle Magic Trivia # Delores is based upon the character of Morgiana from the anime Magi